If $x \diamond y = x+4y$ and $x \oslash y = 4y+2$, find $3 \diamond (2 \oslash 1)$.
Explanation: First, find $2 \oslash 1$ $ 2 \oslash 1 = (4)(1)+2$ $ \hphantom{2 \oslash 1} = 6$ Now, find $3 \diamond 6$ $ 3 \diamond 6 = 3+(4)(6)$ $ \hphantom{3 \diamond 6} = 27$.